


The Price of Silence

by pandoras_chaos



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BDSM, M/M, Rape/Non-con References, Sexual Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-03
Updated: 2013-01-03
Packaged: 2017-11-23 12:55:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/622363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandoras_chaos/pseuds/pandoras_chaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What can finally silence a snarky Slytherin?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Price of Silence

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2006 for hp_tramps. Note from the original: Completely unbeta'd, so sorry if there are any mistakes. I find it ungodly amusing that I wrote the majority of this in my chem class today when I was bored out of my skull. Interesting what comes out of my mind when it’s wandering over molecular equations…

  
_"The distinguishing sign of slavery is to have a price, and to be bought for it."_  
~John Ruskin

The whip cracked and Draco winced, knowing the sting was inevitable. He swallowed around the ball-gag, trying his absolute hardest to force all the saliva down his throat. It didn't work. He could almost tangibly feel his dignity being stripped from him—just as his clothes had been nearly three years ago.

In truth, his dignity had been suffering since he'd given up and surrendered himself to the Light—joining that bloody Prat-Who-Lived and his band of merry followers. He should have known better than to trust them, but Potter had always seemed so unfalteringly good.

Now he was a prisoner-of-war, sold in slavery to the Death Eaters. How was Draco supposed to know that Potter would die in battle? He’d never really had faith in "good" or "evil," just power and perfect Potter had plenty of that.

They always said it was Potter's ability to love that would save him in the end. Ironic really, seeing as that was actually what got him killed.

True, it would have been hard for anyone, watching as one by one all of your friends and allies were tortured, raped and murdered, but the final distraction had been the youngest Weasley. She hadn't screamed, but Potter had.

Draco could still hear it if he closed his eyes. The sound had penetrated his very soul—or so it seemed. What a beautifully tragic image: Harry Potter, savior of the wizarding world, the bloody Boy-Who-Lived, finally broken by his one supposed strength.

Draco snorted at the irony.

He was quickly drawn out of his thoughts by the sound of the leather strap whizzing through the air. It barely registered before the sharp pain was blossoming through his back muscles.

"You VILL pay attention," the thick Bulgarian accent spat out. Draco winced and braced himself for the pain.

Three years of slavery and he still couldn't get used to the idea of total submission. Malfoys were never submissive. Unless forced, of course.

"Who do you belong to?" the larger man breathed lecherously in his ear. Draco ground his teeth, silently counting the blows as they landed across his shoulder blades. He already had a collar around his neck proclaiming him "Property of Viktor Krum." He’d be damned if he’d say it out loud.

Also, there was that matter of his tongue having been cut out. Krum bloody well knew he couldn't have answered him, even if he wanted to, and that thought alone made him angrier than when he'd found out he would be spending the rest of his miserable life enslaved by this sorry excuse of a Death Eater.

Draco had been too pretty to kill according to the Dark Lord, so he'd been auctioned off instead. He was still proud of the fact that he'd brought in nearly 200 Gallions—over three times as much as Nymphadora Tonks, who had the highest bidding next to his. In some pureblood corner of his twisted little mind, Draco was strangely proud that his good looks outshined even a Metamorphmagus, but his cheeky sneer and sharp tongue had gotten him in more trouble than he'd care to admit.

Krum had outbid everyone for Draco—even Lucius Malfoy himself. Snape had tried his hardest to keep up with the bidding, having told Draco that he'd save him if he could, but 200 Gallions was quite the price.

Krum liked Draco's unbreakable will and snarky wit—until Draco mentioned the Mudblood Granger. That had been nearly six months ago and Draco still found his throat throbbing when he tried to swallow too hard. Eating was exceptionally difficult, but Krum preferred to present Draco with liquid protein anyway.

Krum had made it his personal goal to force some kind of audible acknowledgement out of Draco since he had removed his tongue. Draco knew the stupid brute would settle for even a strategically placed sigh, but Malfoys were prouder than that. Draco wouldn't give him the satisfaction of hearing a single sound out of him ever again. Krum wanted him silenced; he would be silent as the dead.

Speaking of which... Draco could feel his bonds loosening and his knees came crashing to the floor. He winced again, but chose to glare at his "master" instead. Krum had removed his clothing and now stood before Draco, proud and brutally hard.

Draco stared at the purple head of his owner's cock with mild disgust. Since removing his tongue, Krum had become increasingly more violent with his forced blow jobs. The only thing keeping Draco from biting the damn thing off was the threat of losing his teeth if he so much as tried.

Without preamble, Krum squeezed on the sides of Draco's jaw, forcing his mouth to part in a dignified sneer. Krum's hips snapped forward and he groaned low, obscenely stroking his fingers through Draco's filthy blonde hair.

Draco fought the urge to roll his eyes, knowing it would only increase his punishment. Instead, he reveled in his lack of gag reflex as the Bulgarian's thick fingers wound more tightly in his hair, fully fucking his throat.

Draco tried his best to lie back and think of England, knowing the only way he wouldn't get his ass raped tonight was if he could get Krum off hard enough to exhaust him.

Draco swallowed, massaging the head of Krum's cock with the inner muscles of his throat, coaxing a ragged moan from his captor. Draco smirked around his mouthful. Who knew straight-as-a-rail Draco Malfoy would be good at giving head?

Krum fisted his hands in Draco's hair again, tugging his face forward and giving Draco the unpleasant aroma of sweaty pubic hair. He nearly gagged, but the tightening of his throat caused Krum to moan again and ram his cock all the way down his windpipe, his come shooting in thick ropes down into Draco's underfed stomach.

Draco tried not to vomit, knowing full well this was probably the only nutrition he'd have today. He slowly monitored his breathing, which had become labored purely from lack of proper oxygen. Krum took a step back and sat heavily on the finely upholstered chair behind him.

He finally seemed to gain his breath back, visibly shaking the orgasmic haze from his eyes. He stared hard at Draco for a moment before kneeling down before him. Krum's fingers bit roughly into Draco's chin, forcing him to look up at the surly Bulgarian.

"You are mine, Draco Malfoy," Krum said, his accent thicker than normal after his sexual exertion. "You vill do vell to remember dat."

Draco stared defiantly back into Krum's dark eyes, daring the other man to force him into something else. Krum simply shook his head and placed a soft kiss on Draco's temple before standing up and walking out of the room.

Draco watched him go and idly wondered if his last shred of dignity, his silence was worth it.


End file.
